fur ball
by kristy87
Summary: Sara looses a piece of evidence which is going to turn Grissom's office into a mess.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI :(

Summary: Sara looses a "piece of evidence" which is going to turn Grissom's office into a mess.

AN: I just had to write this...dedicated to my dog **Keks** (aka **Roy**) and to everyone who cheered me up yesterday when I found out about **Keks**' ripped cruciate ligament.

thanks to **Alex **for beta reading:hugs:

**Warning: OOC and fluffy!**

* * *

**Fur ball**

Sara's eyes loosened from a piece of evidence and her gaze fell on her jacket on the ground. There was only her jacket, nothing else, other than it was supposed to be. She swallowed hard. _Damn._ She glanced around the room, no trace of him. "Muffin?" She lay down on the ground, trying to spot him under one of the closets. Nothing. "Muffin? Muffin come here." She spoke softly, no one was allowed to find out that she had lost the dog in here, she needed to find him before someone else did.

"Hey, what's up?" Warrick asked leaning against the doorframe. Sara looked up. "I lost something." She rolled on her back and sat up. "You did not accidentally spot some evidence running around the lab? Golden fur? Floppy ears? Brown eyes, black, moist and cold nose, sweet little paws?"

"You lost Muffin?" He asked unbelieving.

Sara bit down on her bottom lip. "He was here all the time...I don't know how..."

"...God you better find him before Cath finds out! She's going to bite your head off."

"I know that." She stood up. "Better help me finding him, instead of telling me what she'll do with me in case that I should _not_ find him."

"And if Grissom sees a dog running around in the lab he will..."

"...HELP.ME.TO.FIND.HIM!"

At the same time they heard loud noises from the other side of the lab building. Glasses that fell down to the ground, the sounds of sherds scattering over the whole floor, a male voice swearing, a little dog squealing. Their gazes met. "Please tell me that it didn't come from where I think it came from." She pleaded.

"You're in deep shit Sidle." Warrick said and left the room, heading to Grissom's office, Sara followed him after a second.

Grissom sat on the ground, sherds from broken preserving glasses and picture frames, insects, alive and preserved ones, indefinable smelling liquids around him. The expression in his face showed how startled he was about finding himself back on the ground.

Warrick couldn't help, a grin flashed over his lips.

As Sara reached the door Grissom was already standing up, his clothes soaked with the liquids. He held up a wailing puppy, holding the retriever on his nape. "Anyone miss a fur ball?"

The puppy dithered, his paws leaving behind scratches on the skin of Grissom's arm and wrist.

Sara bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry." She said softly, looking down to the ground.

"What is a dog doing in the lab?" Grissom asked angry.

"He belonged to the victim..."

"...he's evidence." Warrick tried to help Sara out.

"He lay on my jacket all the time, he was sleeping! I just turned away for half a minute and then he was gone. I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry." She felt tears rising up in her eyes, Grissom was angry, more than angry. She didn't want him to be angry.

"Just take him and never let him get into my office again." He handed the dog over to Sara.

She softly caressed it, her fingers burying themselves into the soft fur. "I'm really sorry. I'll clean this...mess up."

"No, I will do that. You'll find a place for that dog where it can't escape anymore until someone takes him to an animal shelter." He was still angry, his anger grew bigger with every second.

"I..."

"...just get him out of my sight."

She nodded softly and left, heading for the lockers room.

She sat down on the bench, the dog snuggling himself against her stomach while he slept in her lap. Her hands slowly ran over the little puppy's fur...she hated it when Grissom was mad at her.

The dog rolled on his back, one of his paws got stuck in her shirt and now he tried to free it. Sara grinned to herself. "You little devil. Now you pretend to be nice and cute again."

Sara looked at her watch, shift was over, she sighed, running her hand over the dog's nose. He opened his mouth and began to chew on the thumb. She chuckled softly.

She couldn't just take it to an animal shelter.

She waited almost an hour in the lockers room for Grissom to show up, but he didn't. She thought he would at least change his clothes before cleaning up his office but he hadn't. She left her seat, the dog sleeping in her arms. She slowly walked over to his office, watching him how he was disposing the last sherds. He didn't notice her until Muffin began to bark.

Grissom looked up, his face still reflecting his anger.

"Didn't I say that I never wanted to see this beast again?"

"He wanted to apologize."

She knew Grissom did his best to swallowed it, but he couldn't inhibit that a soft grin flashed over his lips. He was angry, yes, but when Sara was near him anger was always blown away and replaced with butterflies in his stomach.

Sara held the dog up next to her face, carefully moving his right paw so that it looked as if he was waving at Grissom. "I'm sorry Mr. Bugman." She said with a played squeaking voice.

Grissom smirked.

"Don't be mad at me Mr Bugman. I didn't mean to turn your office into a mess."

He chuckled and walked over to them. "You didn't mean to?"

"No I didn't mean to."

"You killed my ants." He said, still slightly upset.

"Mommy will buy you new ones."

"That's nice of her, you have a really nice mommy Fur ball."

The puppy barked and Sara broke out into laughter.

"I really have to change my clothes, I smell like hell."

"Nah, it's not that horrible." Sara said calming down from laughing. "I know things that smell worse."

"Oh, you do?" He raised an eyebrow. "That would be?"

"Uhm...give me...ten minutes to think about that." She winked.

He smiled at her, then turned around to head for the lockers room, stopping after a few feet. "You're not going to keep it, are you?"

"'It' has a name, he is called 'Muffin'."

"You _are_ going to keep it."

"Him." She insisted.

"It's a pet Honey."

"_He_ has a name and a soul and...just get used to _him_. _You_'ll share your bed with him from now on."

* * *

THE END

I know I know...the fluff...I'm addicted...


End file.
